Ragot
by Chez Francine
Summary: "Pensavo", dice. E quando Marie pensa, così all'improvviso, non è mai una bella cosa. Perché di solito sono rogne in arrivo. O una nuova borsetta da allineare alle altre settecentodieci che dormono nell'armadio. "A cosa?" "A Namor."


_Marie ti fissa con quello che sguardo che sembra dire «Maddai?», in quel modo assurdo di parlare che usa solo lei – e che ti farebbe sentire a casa anche al centro del Polo Sud. «Pensavo», dice. E quando Marie pensa, così all'improvviso, non è mai una bella cosa. Perché di solito sono rogne in arrivo. O una nuova borsetta da allineare alle altre settecentodieci che dormono nell'armadio.  
«A cosa?»  
«A Namor.»_

_Non è ciò che dicono di te che conta, ma ciò che bisbigliano. __  
__(Errol Flynn)_

«Ripetimelo, _chouchou_. Perché lo stiamo facendo?»  
«Perché sono cose che si fanno, ecco perché.»  
La logica di Marie è inoppugnabile. Se salvi una vita, te ne assumi la responsabilità. Anche se si tratta di un rondone che ha deciso di essere pronto per lasciare il nido e che invece ha dato una sonora culata a terra. Anche se la vita non l'hai salvata tu, ma lei. Che si è sciolta i capelli ed ha usato il fermacoda che le hai regalato tu – _un fermacoda di Vuitton, tra l'altro_ – per raccogliere quel rondone impaziente di volare e portarlo a casa vostra.  
«D'accordo. Ma perché lo sto facendo _io_?», le domandi, mentre litighi con l'uccellino per fargli bere un po' d'acqua. Il veterinario ha detto di usare una siringa da insulina. Senza ago, naturalmente. Ma ha anche detto che difficilmente l'uccellino avrebbe aperto il becco, perché né tu né Marie siete mamma rondone, e questo piccoletto sembra non avere alcuna intenzione di smentire quello che si dice in giro circa i pennuti della sua specie.  
«Perché se lo facessi io potrei ferirlo. Potrei risucchiare la sua energia senza volerlo», replica Marie. La sua voce rimbalza per le pareti del corridoio dalla cucina, dove la senti armeggiare col bollitore.  
_Bugiarda_, pensi. Mentre il rondone decide che è stanco e che è arrivata l'ora di schiacciare un pisolino usando l'incavo della tua mano sinistra come se fosse il suo nido.  
«Ehi, svegliati. Devi ancora mangiare l'omogeneizzato», ma l'uccellino ronfa già della grossa, le piumette del petto che si alzano e si abbassano contro le tue dita. Decidi che deve trattarsi di un maschio. Fosse stata una femmina, l'avresti fatta capitolare con un sorriso mascalzone dei tuoi; invece resiste. Può essere solo un maschio.  
Sconfitto, l'adagi nella scatola da scarpe che Marie ha rimediato sfrattando un paio delle tue, di scarpe – «Ma sono discorsi da fare quando c'è da fornire un riparo ad un povero uccellino piombato dal nido?» – ti togli i guanti e la raggiungi in cucina.  
Vuoi una tazza di caffè. Nero e bollente. Perché stanotte non si dormirà. Perché stanotte Marie farà svariate processioni tra la vostra camera da letto e il bagno. Per accertarsi se l'uccellino stia bene. Se dorma. Se non abbia freddo. Se sia _vivo_. E siccome lei s'è messa in testa che non può toccarlo, toccherà a te alzarti, ogni volta, e rassicurarla che sì sta bene. Sì, dormiva. Sì, non ha freddo. Sì, è vivo.  
_Restaci, ragazzotto, almeno fino a domani. Sarà meglio per te._  
«Come sta?», ti chiede infatti Marie non appena appari sulla soglia della cucina, una tazza di caffè fumante tutta per te. Nero come il culo dell'inferno. Caldo come il fuoco. E amaro come il peccato.  
«Si è addormentato.»  
«Come fai a dire che sia un maschio?»  
«Sesto senso», ribatti. Appoggi le labbra alla tazza. È calda, appena uscita dalla lavastoviglie.  
Marie ti fissa con quello che sguardo che sembra dire «Maddai?», in quel modo assurdo di parlare che usa solo lei – e che ti farebbe sentire a casa anche al centro del Polo Sud. «Pensavo», dice. E quando Marie pensa, così all'improvviso, non è mai una bella cosa. Perché di solito sono rogne in arrivo. O una nuova borsetta da allineare alle altre settecentodieci che dormono nell'armadio.  
«A cosa?»  
«A Namor.»  
_Namor? _«_Pardonnez-moi?_»  
«Ma sì. Dai che hai capito. Namor. Il Sovrano di Atlantide. _Imperius Rex_ e tutte quelle cose lì…»  
«So chi è Namor», l'interrompi. Il caffè è rovente. Se si fredderà, non sarà poi un peccato. «È il perché tu stia pensando a lui, che mi sfugge.»  
«Geloso?» Te lo chiede come se non lo sapesse che sì, sei geloso, ma che non lo ammetteresti mai. Nemmeno se ti scuoiassero vivo. Perché un uomo ha il suo orgoglio da difendere e proteggere. Eppure Marie sfarfalla le ciglia. Si sta divertendo da matti. A stuzzicarti. A trovarti con le braghe calate, e non nel senso che dici tu.  
«Nah. Hai buon gusto, tu.» _E poi non sei bionda_, pensi. Avendo la decenza di tenertelo per te. Perché con Marie alle volte una parola è poco, ma due sono troppe. E perché Bella Donna sono due parole. E perché Bella Donna era bionda. E certe cose è meglio lasciarle a rimestare sul fondo della coscienza. Ché non sai mai quanto in basso ti possano trascinare. Che…  
«Namor è come noi. È un mutante… perché è figlio di un uomo e di una principessa di Atlantide, giusto?»  
_Se lo dici tu_, pensi. Non ti sei mai interessato troppo a Namor e alla sua visione del mondo da cattivo dei film di fantascienza anni '50, pronta a sbriciolarsi di fronte ai begli occhi azzurri di Susan Storm. «Quindi?»  
«Quindi, anche May sarà una mutante. Giusto?»  
«May?!» Aggrotti le sopracciglia. _Chi diavolo è questa May, adesso?_ «May, chi?»  
Marie sbuffa. Alza gli occhi al soffitto – che avrebbe bisogno di una bella mano di intonaco fresco prima che vi crolli in testa quello scrostato e dun po' ammuffito che occhieggia da dietro il lampadario – e quando li riabbassa su di te, ancora più spazientita, dice: «May Parker.».  
«Certo che sì», dici. Ma certo. May Parker. La cara, vecchia zia May. L'ossessione dell'Uomo Ragno. «Non lo so, le hanno sparato due volte e non è morta, se non è un potere mutante questo…»  
«Io parlavo della _figlia_ di Peter. Non di sua zia…»  
Silenzio.  
«Peter ha una _cosa_?»  
«Avrà. Me l'ha detto Kitty.»  
«Davvero?»  
Marie rotea gli occhioni all'insù. «Non hai sentito una sola parola di quello che ti ho detto quando sono rientrata a casa ieri sera, vero?»  
«No. Perché dormivo. Ed era _questa mattina_, a voler essere precisi, _chérie_.»  
«Già…», commenta Marie. Sgattaiolando nel corridoio. E poi verso il bagno.  
«Dove stai andando?», le chiedi. Sorseggiando un altro po' di caffè. Qualcosa ti dice che avrai bisogno di più di una tazza.  
«A vedere se questo giovanotto stia bene», ti dice. Sicura che tu la raggiungerai. Solleverai per lei il coperchio della scatola e le mostrerai il rondone salvato da quei due poveri gatti randagi che avevano sperato di mangiare qualcosa di appetitoso, stasera a cena. «Mi dai una mano?»  
«Anche due, _chouchou_», le dici. Raggiungendola. Accontentandola. Ed abbracciandola. Cercando di vincere le sue difese sussurrandole parole dolci all'orecchio con quel tono che la fa fremere, e che ti fa fremere di riflesso.  
«Tanto non te lo dico, quello che so…»  
«Sicura?» Marie annuisce. «So essere un tipo convincente, sai?»  
«Davvero?»  
«Davvero…»  
Ami le sfide. E Marie _è _una sfida. Quasi quotidiana.  
Lei sa qualcosa che tu non sai. Una voce. Un pettegolezzo. Qualcosa che è merce rara – o che potrebbe esserlo - e che tu devi sapere. Per stabilirne il prezzo. Perché certe abitudini sono dure a morire. Ladro nasci e ladro resti. O almeno questo è quello che racconti, a te stesso e a lei. Che finge di crederti. Di ignorare che sotto quell'impermeabile giallo evidenziatore e i modi sfrontati tu sei come tutti gli uomini: un pettegolo senza speranza, un curioso instancabile, un impiccione da campionato mondiale. E che tutte le cose di cui tu sei al corrente non siano chiacchiere da comari, quanto… informazioni. Assi da tirare fuori dalla manica in caso di bisogno. Non si sa mai nella vita, giusto?  
Le tue braccia cingono Marie. Il rondone dorme. La tazza di caffè resta sul ripiano di marmo del bagno._Aspetterà._

**Note:**  
Storiella scritta senza troppe pretese, piazzabile in un qualsiasi momento della lunga e travagliata _liaison_di questi due.  
Il titolo, _Ragot_, significa "pettegolezzo", "voce", "chiacchiera" in francese.  
Sperando di non aver fatto troppi danni.

Inizio modulo

Fine modulo


End file.
